


Girl Power

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [25]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Badass Ladies, Exy, F/F, Fluff, In Love, Pining, asshole raven, attempted shit-talking, rape threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Neil blinks once, then replies “Good for you. You’re... a good couple I guess.”Allison nods hard, her blond pony tail bobbing. “...yes, we are.”





	Girl Power

“Isn’t she perfect? She’s so beautiful... Look at her.”

Neil gives a non-committal grunt as a reply. Allison is leaning against the railing, chin in her hands as she watches Renee run laps with Andrew to warm up for goalie practice.

“Neil.” Allison reaches out and grasps Neil’s forearm. Her neon pink nails stand out against his black arm bands. “I think I love her.” Her voice is fierce, and she says it in such a sincere way that Neil has to look up from the strings of his racket.

Allison’s eyes are burning as she repeats: “I love her.”

Neil blinks once, then replies “Good for you. You’re... a good couple I guess.”

Allison nods hard, her blond pony tail bobbing. “...yes, we are.”

Then she waves at Renee as Andrew and Renee pass them. Renee waves back, face splitting into a huge, beaming smile. Andrew sticks out his middle finger for Neil.

-

Renee plays the first half against the Terrapins. It’s a fairly hard match, and the Foxes have to fight hard to keep their lead. Kevin and Neil fire at the Terrapins’ goal like mad, but their new goalie is fairly good. Allison can see a vein stand out on Kevin’s temple. He’s going to yell at someone later if they lose, for sure.

Allison clenches her teeth. Her legs are starting to burn, and a striker tried to tackle her before. Her shoulder is hurting and she scraped her knees. It’s perfect. The essence of Exy, and why Allison chose the sport over a life as a rich it-girl.

Neil scores. The Foxes are leading with three goals.

The Terrapins push even harder now, and Allison knows Renee is bracing herself in the goal.

The light of the goal goes off behind Renee two minutes later. Allison can hear her grunt angrily.

The ball is back in the game. Kevin is on his way to the other goal, and Allison knows he’s gonna score-

And then the Terrapins backliner slams into him with his surprising speed and Kevin tries to swerve- and misses.

“Fuck.”, Allison hisses under her breath.

The Terrapins score another goal, rendering the Foxes only one goal in the lead. Three more minutes to go.

Allison risks a quick glance over her shoulder to Renee, who stands in the goal, feet apart, racket ready in her hands and determination in her eyes.

You can do it, Allison thinks, I believe in you, babe. Don’t let them score. Her hands tighten around her racket.

And then, with thirty seconds to go, the Terrapins’ striker gets through their defence, and is on his way to the goal. Allison pushes forward, and time seems to slow when the striker raises his racket in a high ark, shoots-

Renee throws herself at the ball, with her whole body, like an arrow shot from a bow.

The ball lands in the net of her racket.

The thirty seconds are up, it’s half time, and Allison runs, dropping her racket, and throws herself at Renee who has righted herself by now, and, with a little surprised “oof!” catches her in her arms.

“Well done, babe!”, Allison grabs Renee’s helmet, and Renee grins at her, relieved and happy.

“The only thing I was thinking was ‘I can’t let this one get in!’“, she laughs, and grabs Allison’s waist.

“And you didn’t! Well done!”, Allison adds proudly, then bumps her helmet against Renee’s. “Come on, I need water.”

Together, they leave the court.

-

Weeks later, they win against the Ravens.

Ever since Riko’s death, the Ravens haven’t been what they used to be, robbed of their merciless leader, they’re just a bunch of directionless fanatics.

With every goal the Foxes score, the play becomes fouler. Neil’s nose is bleeding, Dan is hiding a limp and Kevin is covered in red and blue spots and has a split lip. The only untouched one is Andrew back in the goal.

The mood is tense. Foxhole Court is filled to the brim with spectators. Everyone wants to see the match between the two arch enemy teams, and everyone at Palmetto wants to see the Foxes destroy the Ravens. And they do.

Andrew makes it seem almost effortless to keep the goal clean, and Renee when it’s Renee’s turn, the backliners manage to keep the Ravens away from the goal so well that Renee only has to hold two shots.

It’s glorious for the Foxes and awfully embarrassing for the Ravens.

And then the game is over, and it’s 7-0 for the Foxes.

Allison can hear Kevin bellow triumphantly (although she suspects he only dares this because he’s rather close to Andrew right now).

She takes off her helmet, and gives the Raven striker who is closest to her a toothy smile. “Sorry, love.” Her voice drips with cattiness and sarcasm. Exactly that striker was the reason why one of Allison’s nail had chipped, and she is not about to forgive that.

The striker takes off his helmet as well, stalking towards her with big strides. Allison doesn’t step back. “You’ll be sorry when someone rapes you in the parking lot later, fucking cunt.”

Allison’s fist clenches around her racket, but she just holds her chin high and looks him in the eyes. “Oh, do you have such a small penis that you have to resort to rape threats when you have nothing else to say? Poor darling. Now go cry in the changing room.”

“You fucking bitch, I’m gonna-” He lunges forward, and now Allison does take a step back. However, nothing happens. Well, something does happen: the striker grunts, and then he’s on the floor of the court and Renee is stepping over him. She is still smiling like an angel, and reaching out for Allison.

“Everything alright, baby?”, she asks, and acts as if she doesn’t notice she stepped on the striker’s hand.

Allison nods. “Yeah. Someone’s a sore loser, that’s all.”

Renee gives the striker on the floor a mild glance. “He’s going to have plenty of opportinuties to learn to be a better loser in the near future, I’d say. Come on, let’s celebrate.”

She pulls Allison’s knuckles to her lips and kisses them, and then they leave the court hand in hand.


End file.
